Week Of Hell
by Hyuuga-Zero-20
Summary: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't do summaries. Never did, never will. Humor for future Lee moments.
1. Monday

The lord and master Miroku here and I bring you gifts! A new fic my friends! And not a HinaNaru fic too! This time it's a NejiTen fic. First time with this combo. I warn you now. There is OOC here, sorry. But it's cute... sister told me to say that. I personally hate that word but it's true. This fic... I'd have to say is a little lemony... can someone teach me how to rate these things?! Anyway, on to the fic!

Week O' Hell by UR Humble Young Monk!

(Please, don't mind whatever names I have. It's just fun writing them.)

With these eyes, I can see a lot of things. Oh so many things. Hey, don't look at me like that. I am not Jiraiya. That much, I assure you. I could never understand how someone of his ignorance became a legendary Sennin. I can see these things thanks to my family's bloodline limit, the Byakugan. But then, there are some things the Byakugan can't see and yet... Lee's freaky ass bug eyes can. How can I, the Hyuuga clan's prodigy, be so blind in such a simple matter? This is unacceptable. I must learn more on this topic we call "love".

Monday

"Neji... we mustn't give up. We, as youthful young men, are the superior sex. To lose to a girl... Gai-Sensei would never allow such actions!! We must not lose!! Oh Gai-Sensei! I dedicate my victory to you Sensei!!"

"...Speak for yourself Lee. I'm having no problem controlling my chakra. It's you who is having a hard time, not I. You will lose to her, not me. It is your fate. Our fates are not entwined." I said in my usual demeanor. Lee sighed.

"Must you be so depressing? We are in the prime of our youth! We must be full of energy!! That... is our fate!!"

Okay. Now I'm tweaked. "Lee. I advise you not to mock fate. If it is my fate to be 'depressing' then I shall. If it is your fate to be a pain then you shall. It is as simple that."

"What?! A pain?! Truly you do not mean that Neji!" Lee shouted. My eyebrow twitched.

"Indeed I do. Rather, fate as been cruel to you and you have received the short end of the stick." I replied.

"A 'pain'? What a harsh word. You must be in a pretty sour mood today, eh, Neji?" A female's voice said from behind me.

I knew, Byakugan or not who it was. My other teammate, Tenten. I deactivated the Byakugan and turned to face her as Lee went on and on about his youthfulness and that other mess he normally screams out. Never in all the years I have known her, seen her, trained with her etc., has she looked so... what's the word I'm looking for... I guess it would be beautiful. Due to our training session, she was sweating. I watched a bead of sweat roll off her forehead and down her face, to her neck and down her newly formed cleavage. The sweat on her body made her skin glisten in the sunlight. I moved my eyes to look her in hers. Those dark brown eyes of hers... so warm and inviting... it's enough to melt even the iciest of hearts, such as my own. I averted my gaze to her body again. I couldn't believe how well her body grew out. Is this the Tenten I grew up with? How did I miss her growth? She's grown into a beautiful (that word again...) young woman. The whole while I was captivated by Tenten's persona, I failed to notice that Lee's mouth widen into one of those ridiculous Naruto grins.

"Neji!!" Lee shouted and ran to Tenten, wrapping his arm around her and pointed at me. "You've been gawking at Tenten for quite some time now... could it be that you have at last succumb to your love for our beloved Tenten-san?!" he shouted. Tenten, upon hearing what Lee was shouting, began to blush. She wormed out of his grasp.

"S-stop that Lee! Neji is already in a bad mood... besides, he doesn't like me like that, right Neji?" She asked me. Normally, I would have replied with a 'Yes that is correct. Feelings like that are not a part of my fate' or at least a 'hm'. But I couldn't even bring myself to look at her. It felt... unusual. This heat rising on my face, my now sweaty palms, my rapidly beating heart... what is this... this feeling? I... I can't take it anymore... this emotion that's manifesting itself inside of me.

"Excuse me... I have errands to run." I said and began to leave. I could feel it, Tenten's eyes were on me, a wave of confusion radiating off her face.

"Hey!! Neji!!" Lee. He shouts far too much... "Why didn't you answer Tenten's question?! Could you really like that way?!" he asked. I decide it best not to answer and continue my way to the Hyuuga manor. Mental note... beat the shit out of Lee our next training session.


	2. Tuesday

Sorry! I got caught up in oh so many things. I haven't told many people this just yet but I proposed to my girlfriend... she said yes! You have no idea how good that feels. This old monk has, at last, found love and is totally sticking with it! Believe it! Anyway, here's the fic. Tuesday!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tuesday

I awoke from my bed and sat up. I wondered if yesterday really happened. How I stared at Tenten like that... Anyway, as I walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for training, I suddenly began to think of her again, the sweat traveling down her body replaced with my hands and her without her clothing. As I fantasied about her, someone, out of the blue, placed a wall right in my path, at that very moment. Sure enough, I walked right into it, like an idiot and fell on my ass.

"Huh? Who the Hell put this wall here? Dammit..."

I got up, dusted myself off, showered, ate and left for training. The rest of Team Gai wasn't to be expected until noon or so, so I thought I'd get there a little earlier to get in some silent training. I couldn't tell who I was avoiding this time, Lee or Tenten. Anyway, off to my, for once this week, silent training.

"Hey Neji!!" ...why can't anything ever go as fate intended to with my team? And why her? "Hey! Neji! Over here! ...Don't you ignore me dammit!" Tenten yelled as she started to run towards me. When she got to me: "Hey, Neji? You okay?"

"Hm..." I replied. Damn. I could feel it. That damn pounding in my chest again, just like yesterday. What the Hell is going on with me?

"Hey. I got an idea. Since we're both early, how 'bout we talk okay? We don't seem to do that a lot lately." she said, grabbed my hand and pulled me to a shady tree.

This activity of hers would normally be nothing to me. But, since yesterday, I haven't exactly been "normal." I stared at her as we walked, but not my normal stare, one of hatred and resentment. No... never towards Tenten... I stared at her with a new found interest. True, I'm not the type to care much for looks and all but today, at this moment, as if for the first time, I looked at Tenten. It was obvious that she had long hair and due to how clean and smooth her hair in the buns looked, she must look like a goddess with her hair down and out of those buns. Her body was slender yet (here it comes, that word again...) beautiful, curved in the right places, at least, according to Naruto, she is, which, in turn, earned himself a kunai at either side of his face and a punch to the face by the said person. Those big chocolate eyes of hers... looking into them would now send shivers down my spine. The feel of her skin against my own... pure bliss. I looked down... at her hips. As I had mentioned earlier, I am not Jiraiya. I watched her hips sway back and forth, back and forth, as if placing me under a trance. As soon as they had me however, they stopped moving and I looked up to see we had arrived at the tree. Tenten had faced me and with those warm brown eyes, she looked into my cold ivory ones. Again I felt the heat rising to my face. I don't know... what's happening to me... why is this happening to me? Could this be a trial for me set up by fate? Fate... how cruel it could be...

"Neji?" A heavenly voice called out to me... wait, "heavenly"?!

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Your palms are all sweaty." At that moment, I realized we were still holding hands. I pulled mine away.

"Uh... yeah. It's kinda hot out here today."

"Well duh! Look at you! In the middle of the summer in the fire village, you have a sweater on! Some genius..."

"..." I looked at my jacket.

"..." she looked at me.

"..." I looked up at her and felt the heat on my face again so I looked to the sky.

"...Why don't you take it off?" she asked.

"...No."

"You're gonna get sick like that. Unless you already are."

"Prodigies don't get 'sick.' It isn't possible. That would defy fate." I said, feeling my resolve return to me. But before I had a chance to hold it better, Tenten didn't something I hadn't expected.

"If that's the case, then let me check you. I don't do that whole fate thing." Tenten said as she placed her hand on my forehead. I backed up to get some distance, but the damage was done. I was redder than Hinata-sama is around Naruto. "Neji-kun! You're burning up! You might have a fever. Take that thing off right now!" she shouted, pointing to my jacket. I was so out of it, her rant never made it to my brain. That's when I got jumped. Never in my life had I been jumped. We fell to the ground and she laughed and snuggled into me. Then I realized something. She was on top of me. Her body was placed directly on top of me. She wasn't moving either. At first I thought she might have passed out, but after I felt her legs rub up against me the way they did, I knew she was okay. That is, so long as I can control myself.

"Uh..." I tried but nothing. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me. Her head was resting on my chest and she looked at me so slowly with those eyes of hers...

"Huh? What's wrong? Oh that's right! Your fever!" she said.

"Dammit. I don't have a fever." I said calmly.

"Then... why are you so hot?" she asked.

"Training." I lied.

"Oh... why didn't you say so earlier? Geez, got me worried for nothing." she said and laid back on me. Just what the Hell is she thinking? Laying on me like that... damn woman... rubbing her legs against me like that... what the Hell is that?! Man... I need looser pants... but a second ago, they weren't so tight... oh. I see. Now I remember what this is.

"Tenten. Get off me." I said. She sat up and looked at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Yeah you did. You gave me a 'boner' or whatever it was called.

"No. Don't do that anymore." I said, looking away.

"Do what? Neji! Explain. What the Hell did I do?" she asked then gasped. Must of just hit her. Took her long enough. "Oh my God... I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard?" ...Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I... hit you... down there... right?" she asked. I looked at her. Just what in the seven Hells was she talking about? Hit me? Down there? And what's with that look? It's.. doing something to me... that feeling in my chest got worse, now I feel it in my stomach too.

"N-no. you didn't. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow at 5 am for training, okay?" I said, getting up off the ground.

"Oh. Okay then. Bye!" she said, hopped up and hugged me. That heat worsened and my stomach was doing back flips. I don't know when it happened but my arms wrapped around her waist and I hugged her back. "Neji..."

"Hm... I have to go." I said, letting her go. That hug... I really didn't want to let go to be honest. But I needed to find out what was going on.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Next chapter, Neji's what?! And on a Wednesday?!


End file.
